disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Catboy in Angelic Academy
'''Atlantic: Catboy in Angelic Academy '''is the 5th episode of Season 27. Summary Kwazii invites Connor to come with him to Angelic Academy and learn how to be a guardian angel. However, learning how to be a guardian angel isn't as easy as Connor thinks, especially when two new students, who are actually devils from Devilish Academy in disguise, come to steal some of the school’s secrets. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii packing up his things just when his apprentice, Connor, jumps out of the Octo-Shoot and tells his mentor in an excited tone that he is ready to learn more magic powers from the ocean pearl bracelet. However, Kwazii says that they can't do lessons today because he'll be leaving tomorrow as Connor asks him where he was going to. As Kwazii finished his packing, he explains to Connor that he is going up to Dreamland to attend an academic and boarding school, for guardian angels on Heaven and Earth in training, called Angelic Academy, and he's only a senior guardian angel in training. Connor was amazed by this school in the sky and he asks Kwazii if it was hard for him to train to be a guardian angel as Kwazii replies yes and says that it was hard for him in his freshman and sophomore years, while feeding his Venus Flytrap plants some fish biscuits. He also adds that once he finishes his training and classes, he and his friend, Noonbory (who was also a senior guardian angel in training and going back to Angelic Academy too), will graduate at the end of the month and then become full fledged guardian angels of Heaven and Earth! Thinking about going to Angelic Academy, Connor says that maybe he can come along, much to Kwazii's concern, as he said that he doesn't know and that training to be a guardian angel isn't very easy. Connor assures him that it’ll be fine and that he’d love to learn how to be a guardian angel like him. Finally, Kwazii decides that maybe Connor should come with him to Angelic Academy, even though he’s still unsure. But first, he’ll have to ask God as he pulls out a blue magic scroll and a pink feather pen from a nearby drawer and starts writing a request to the principal of Angelic Academy. Then, after writing the message down, Kwazii waved the feather pen over it, which meant that he’s sending it to God right now. Seconds later, God’s reply message magically appears on the blue scroll, and as Kwazii was peering at it to take a good look at it which was resolving, he read it and much to his surprise, the message from God says that Connor can come to Angelic Academy! Stoked, Connor says that he'll go home and pack up his things then tell his parents and Amaya and Greg that he's going to Angelic Academy tomorrow. After Connor says to Kwazii that he’ll see him tomorrow when he went down the Octo-Shoot, Kwazii felt even more concerned. The next day, Connor had already packed up his things, plus his backpack, just as his iDisney rang and he picks it up just to see that Kwazii was calling him. Pressing the call button, Connor says hello to his mentor and says that he's ready as Kwazii replies that that's great and tells him (Connor) to look out his window. Connor looks out and seea Kwazii outside, plus Amaya and Greg were with him! After Connor grabbed his bags and went downstairs to the kitchen, he ate his breakfast and went outside to meet his friends. But just before he left with Kwazii, his parents hugged and kissed him and Amaya and Greg wished him good luck as Calvin tells Kwazii to take good care of Connor, and Kwazii replies that he'll become a great guardian angel. Just then, the angelic bus to Angelic Academy arrives and Connor was about to rush and get onboard when Kwazii stops him and gives him a blue rosary. With a smile, Connor thanks Kwazii and takes the rosary, then they went into the bus, which hovers up as Connor sees his parents and his friends waving goodbye as he waved back at them, until they were a small distance from him. Up in the skies, the bus floated higher to Dreamland, and Connor's eyes widened with amazement and he was breathless when he saw the crystallized castle-like school that sat on the golden and pink clouds, there were rainbows all around the school, and at the school's entrance were a lot of angels from Heaven and Earth that were coming to train to be guardian angels on their first day while some have come back and to start a new year or graduate and become full-fledged guardian angels. He smiled and couldn't wait to start his first day as the new guardian angel in training, and when he comes back to Earth as a guardian angel, those nighttime villains won't stand a chance against his new angelic powers! When the bus landed, Kwazii sprouts out his aqua wings and Connor sprouts out his Wings of Love just as they went out the bus, along with some other angels from Heaven and Earth while some bus assistants got some bags, backpacks, and suitcases out of the bus' trunk as they all got them before meeting their old friends or some new ones at the school. After getting his stuff, Connor and Kwazii spotted their friend from Cookie Jar TV Island, Noonbory, talking to a pretty blonde teenage angel and some other angels Connor has never met before. They walked up to them and Kwazii said hello to Noonbory and the angel, who was named Raf, and the other angels named Urie, Sweet, and Miki. When Raf saw Connor, she asks Noonbory who his friend was as he and Kwazii introduced Connor to them, and Kwazii explains that he brought Connor with him because he wanted to learn how to be a guardian angel like them. Blushing and scratching the back of his head, Connor says that he's doing it because he not only wants to become a guardian angel, but he also wants to learn angelic powers to protect Disney Junior Town from nighttime villains like Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja. Before the angel with the pink hair, Sweet, could ask who Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja were, everyone turned to see the Creator of Heaven and Earth and the principal of Angelic Academy, God, comes out through the doors to welcome the new students and also welcome back the new ones. Then, after he made his speech, God cleared the way to the school as all the guardian angels in training excitedly flew or rushed inside to start their new lessons. However, Connor stayed where he was, and Kwazii could tell that his friend was nervous about starting a new school, even one in the sky, by reading his magical aura which was nervous green. As he flew over to Connor, Kwazii asked him what was wrong and asked him again if he was looking forward to starting his first year in angelic Academy. Nodding, Connor says he is, but fears that he might not be able to fit in and starts to think that maybe he might make mistakes during his stay here. Nodding back, Kwazii replies to Connor that he knows how he feels when he remembered his first day in Angelic Academy with Noonbory, but with a friend like him, Kwazii was able to get through any obstacle and any task that the school throws at him, and now, it was his turn to help Connor. As they entered the school, Kwazii sings the song, "You Can Try," which makes Connor feel better and more confident as they flew into the school together, just as they arrived at the guidance office so Connor can find out who his guidance counselor is, then get his school books, his key to his dorm room, and his schedule to start the day before he goes into his first class. He soon finds out that Joseph, Jesus' Earthly father, will be his guidance counselor, and soon, after he was greeted by him, Connor receives his schedule, his dorm room key, and books and thanks Joseph for them. In the hallways, Connor was reading his schedule and was confused about the classes he was gonna take on his A-Day, like Peace-ology, Physical Angel-cation, Elemental Magic Class, then after lunch, there was Dove & Magical Animal Training & Care, Light-ology, and Courage-ology. Then, on his B-Day were Music-ology, Calm-ology, Healing-ology, Holy Study Hall, Holy Chemistry, and finally, Dream-ology. What in Heaven were those classes? They were way more different than the ones he took on Earth, and they seem to look kinda difficult for him. While Connor was looking at his schedule, Kwazii was chatting away with Noonbory as he noticed him (Connor) looking confused about the classes and he asks him if he’s wondering where, as in which room number, they might be. Nervously, Connor replies that he might have trouble looking for his first class in a school this big. Luckily, Noonbory and Kwazii knew this place from the back of their heads as they lead Connor to the Peace-ology class, and what’s even better was that Noonbory and Raf were in his first class too. As everyone settled down in their desks, the teacher named Professor Springflower, begins the lesson about peace. However, while everyone was paying attention to the peace lesson, Connor was getting bored that he almost slept through the whole lesson just as Professor Springflower turned to him and asked him a question that he didn’t understand. Again with a soft sigh, Professor Springflower asks Connor the question again which was what is the difference between a comfort zone and solitude. He tried to think, but Connor couldn’t figure out the answer until Noonbory gave the Peace-ology teacher the answer, and she gives him a gold star for a good job. Then, after taking some peace lessons, Peace-ology class ends when a church-like bell sounded the end of first period, andturning to face Connor, Noonbory tells him to not worry and that he’ll get It next time as they went seperate ways and went to their second classes. Pulling out his schedule, Connor looks at his second class, Dove & Magical Animal Training & Care, where everyone gets to teach baby orphan magical animals on how to take care of and defend themselves and even treat them like their loyal pet companions, and it was in the school grounds. At least that class sounded easy for him, plus, Raf will be in that class with him, that will make it even easier for him if he asks for her help. Outside the school, all the students were excited to see which magical animal they will get, or if they will get a cute dove, from the teacher, Professor Whitewood. Connor couldn’t wait to see what his magical animal will be as the teacher arrived with golden cages full of baby orphan magical animals, who were waiting for their new angel friends to train and care for them. As all the angels got their cages with their magical creatures inside, Connor was the last to get his orphan magical animal as Professor Whitewood hands him the golden cage. Connor carefully lets down the cage and opens it when a cute little snow leopard cub with a snowball on the end of his tail shyly came out. Raf appears with a phoenix sitting on her shoulder and tells Connor that he’s got a snowball leopard. Awing, Connor bends down and reaches out his hand to pet the little cub and asks Raf why it’s called that, when it got scared and flung it’s tail to throw a snowball at his face, then backed away slowly. As he wiped the snow off his eyes, Connor decides to named the snowball leopard, Snowball, just as Professor Whitewood tells everyone that today’s lesson is to bond with your magical animal when you first meet them. Hearing that made Connor think that this lesson will be easy since he bonded with other magical animals back on Earth. Powers that Kwazii used * Aqua Wings * Hydrokinesis * Levitation * magical aura reading Trivia * Angelic Academy makes its returning appearance in this episode. * Connor/Catboy goes to Angelic Academy for the first time. * Connor/Catboy uses his Wings of Love for the second time. Transcript '''Connor (Narrating): '''Catboy in Angelic Academy. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes with songs Category:Specials Category:One Hour Specials Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 27 images Category:Connor/Catboy images